You Must Be Stronger, Hyung
by Dubu MVP
Summary: Kelebihan yang dimiliki Sungmin membuatnya tersiksa. Terlebih saat dia tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna saat kecelakaan menghampiri orang-orang tersayangnya. KyuMin couple. Sho-ai.


**Disclaimer:**

**Suju belongs to God and themselves**

**Pair:**

**KyuMin**

**Warning:**

**Sho-ai, typo(s)**

"Hei, itu Sungmin kan? Wah, sepertinya dia tak ada sedih-sedihnya setelah keluarganya meninggal."

"Iya, wajahnya tetap saja terlihat ceria dan tersenyum."

"Waktu sahabatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan saja dia tak menangis."

"Jangankan sahabatnya, di pemakaman orang tua dan adiknya saja dia tidak menangis."

"Apa jangan-jangan dia yang mencelakakan mereka semua?"

"Ah, mungkin saja."

Tersenyum dan mengurut dada, hanya dua hal itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan untuk menghadapi tuduhan-tuduhan tak mengenakkan tersebut. Mereka tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi pada diri Sungmin yang sesungguhnya. _Namja aegyo _itu memang tak menangis pada saat pemakaman, bukan karena dia tak sedih dan tidak merasa kehilangan, melainkan air matanya telah habis saat dia mendapat sebuah mimpi. Mimpi tentang rentetan kejadian kecelakaan tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya pemuda yang menyukai warna pink itu memberitahu orang-orang dalam mimpinya itu tentang kecelekan yang akan menimpa mereka sehingga kecelakaan maut itu dapat terhindari. Namun apa daya, Sungmin tak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa wajah yang ada dalam mimpinya tersebut, sehingga Sungmin hanya dapat menangis setelah terbangun dari mimpinya dan berharap hal itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur. Namun sayangnya itu bukanlah sekedar bunga tidur, selang beberapa waktu mimpi buruk tersebut benar-benar terjadi dan naasnya hal tersebut menimpa orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Minnie _hyung_." Panggilan seorang pemuda di belakangnya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Wookie-_ah_. Tumben kau tak bersama Yesung _hyung_?" Tanya Sungmin setelah pemuda tersebut sudah berada didekatnya.

"Iya. Yesung _hyung_ tidak masuk hari ini, katanya sih ada urusan." Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, iya. Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua dan adikmu, _hyung_. Kau pasti sangat kehilangan mereka," ujarnya sedih. "Tapi, kau tak perlu takut, _hyung_. Di sini masih ada aku dan _hyungdeul_ yang lainnya. Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, tak perlu sungkan," lanjutnya.

"_Ne, gomawo, _Wookie-_ah."_

"_Cheonmaneyo."_

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Ryeowook yang mengetahui _hyung_nya tersebut menjadi bulan-bulanan _gossip_, segera menepuk pundak pemuda tersebut untuk menguatkannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman. Berhubung ruang kelas mereka yang berbeda, akhirnya mereka pun berpisah dan melanjutkan menuju kelas masing-masing.

**OOooOOooOO**

'Tik.. Tik.. Tik..'

Hanya sebuah detakan jam dinding yang memenuhi ruang kelas 2A tersebut. Setiap ruangan kelas akan hening jika seorang guru fisika yang sudah terkenal dengan kesangarannya itu memasuki kelas. Dengan tenang, mereka mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh sang guru. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda yang duduk dibagian belakang pojok kiri tersebut.

"_Ayolah, hyung. Kita jalan-jalan, aku bosan berada di sini," _rengek seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek. Merasa diacuhkan, pemuda tersebut kembali merajuk, _"Minnie hyung, ayolah, aku bisa mati kebosanan jika seperti ini."_

"…"

"_Hyung."_

"…"

"_Hyung~"_

"Diamlah, Hyukkie. Aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Lagipula kau ini kan hantu, mana bisa kau mati kebosanan. Sudah, kalau kau bosan, kau kan bisa pergi sesuka hatimu, tak perlu mengajakku" bisiknya pada sosok pemuda yang kini melayang-layang di langit-langit kelas.

"_Tapi, aku mau bermain denganmu, hyung. Tapi kalau kau tak mau, aku bermain dengan namja tinggi itu saja,"_ ujarnya, kemudian melesat dengan cepat untuk memasuki tubuh seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut hitam yang agak ikal yang tengah memperkenalkan diri.

"Jangan!" teriaknya sambil berdiri dan menatap kesal pada sosok pemuda yang bernama Eunhyuk tersebut yang kini terpental keluar ruangan saat sesosok pemuda transparan tiba-tiba saja menerjang Eunhyuk sebelum pemuda itu memasuki tubuh murid baru tersebut.

"Yak, Sungmin. Apanya yang jangan?" Tanya sang guru sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung, begitu juga dengan seluruh murid di kelas tersebut, termasuk murid baru itu. Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudah, kau duduk di kursi kosong sebelah kanan pemuda itu. Dan kau, Sungmin. Perkenalkan padanya tentang sekolah kita pada saat istirahat nanti."

"Baik."

Setelah dipersilahkan, pemuda bermarga Cho tersebut segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi tempat dia akan belajar.

"Tadi, ada sesosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja muncul untuk menghalangi Hyukkie memasuki tubuh pemuda tersebut. Apa dia mempunyai _six sense_ seperti aku juga? Tapi kalau dia bisa melihat, bukankah seharusnya dia menghindar atau setidaknya terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang hendak memasukinya?'' batin Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang telah duduk di sampingnya dan mulai memainka psp miliknya di bawah meja.

"_Hyung_, jika kau terpesona padaku, tak perlu memandangiku seperti itu hingga kau tak berkedip sama sekali. Bisa-bisa ayam tetangga mati jika kau seperti itu, _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanggannya dari psp tercintanya. Meskipun suara Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibilang kencang, namun dengan keadaan kelas yang hening dan jarak mereka yang berdekatan membuat Sungmin dapat mendengar setiap perkataan pemuda tersebut dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa kau bilang? Seenaknya saja kau berbicara!"

"Sungmin! Sekali lagi saya dengar kau berteriak, silahkan keluar dari kelas saya."

"Ah, i-iya, maaf." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat _hyung_ barunya itu mendapat omelan dan langsung terdiam dikursinya dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

**OOooOOooOO**

'Brugh'

"Yak, lepaskan aku!"

"Ah, _mianhae_. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ujar pemuda berambut hitam sebahu tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baik-baik gimana? Kau sudah menerjangku hingga aku terjatuh dari lantai dua dengan kau menimpa tubuhku. Apa itu bisa dibilang baik-baik saja?" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan mengacuhkan uluran tangan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja kita akan baik-baik saja. Apa kau lupa, kita itu kan hantu. Jadi mana mungkin hantu bisa terluka."

"Iya. Tapi kan tetap saja, huh," ujarnya kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Hhahaha.. kau lucu ya. Donghae _imnida_." Diliriknya tangan yang kembali terulur tersebut melalui ekor matanya. Meskipun awalnya Eunhyuk ragu, namun pada akhirnya pemuda tersebut menjabab uluran tangan yang iberikan kepadanya.

"Eunhyuk."

**OOooOOooOO**

Bel istirahat tela berbunyi, seluruh murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Namun tidak dengan kelas 2A. Kedatangan seorang murid baru yang tampan membuat mereka, terutama para siswi, enggan untuk pergi ke kantin dan lebih memilih untuk berkenalan dengan teman baru mereka tersebut.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali, Kyu. Padahal umurmu lebih muda dua tahun dari kami, tapi kau sudah kelas 2 SMA saja. Hebat."

"Iya, sudah pintar tampan pula."

"Kyu, ke kantin bareng kami saja."

"Atau kau mau melihat-lihat sekolah kami? Ayo kami antar."

"Iya, kau mau kan?"

"Ah, _gomawo noona_. Tapi _seonsaengnim_ bilang, aku akan diantar oleh Sungmin _hyung_, permisi," ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan meninggalkan mereka menuju Sungmin yang tengah memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas.

"_Hyung_. Kau ingat kan kalau kau ditugaskan untuk menemaniku berkeliling di sekolah?"

"Aku malas. Kau pergi saja sama mereka," ujar Sungmin sambil memberi isyarat dengan menggunakan matanya ke arah para gadis yang masih berharap Kyuhyun mau berkeliling dengan mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengadukanmu pada _seonsaengnim_. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kau terkena hukuman nantinya." Setelah mendengar ancaman Kyuhyun, Sungmin mau tak mau mengajaknya berkeliling.

"Kau mau mulai dari mana?"

"Terserah kau saja, Sungmin _hyung_."

"Eh, dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Tadi kan _seonsaengnim_ memanggil namamu di kelas. Ah, jangan bilang kalau kau juga tak tahu namaku, _hyung_."

"Aku memang tak tahu namamu."

"_Mwo._. Namaku Kyuhyun. Makanya jangan banyak melamun dan berteriak tiba-tiba, _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Sungin menggembungkan pipinya tertanda kesal.

"Aish, kau manis sekali jika seperti itu, _hyung_. Aku jadi gemas melihatmu."

"Yak, lepaskan tanganmu!" perintah Sungmin sambil melepaskan tangan tersebut dari kedua pipinya. Kyuhyun pun hanya tertawa melihat Sungmin yang kesal sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan dari Kyuhyun. Setelah acara marah-marah tersebut, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda. Sungmin mulai memperkenalkan setiap ruangan di sekolahnya serta kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang bisa diikuti oleh pemuda tersebut. Tentu saja kegiatan mereka tak berjalan mulus mengingat Kyuhyun yang banyak bertanya pada Sungmin pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang Sungmin sendiri bingung untuk menjawabnya. Dan akan mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin saat pemuda _aegyo_ tersebut tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan membuat Sungmin kesal karenanya.

"Ini adalah bagian terujung dari lantai tiga ini dan sudah tidak ada lagi ruangan di sini. Jadi, ayo kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar."

"_Hyung_, tangga itu menuju mana?"

"Itu hanya atap. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Ayo kita kantin."

"Kita ke sana dulu, _hyung_."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, Kyu."

"Tapi aku mau ke sana. Ayolah, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja sendiri."

"Aku tak mau, pokoknya kau harus ikut, _hyung_." Diseretnya tangan Sungmin yang hendak pergi untuk menemaninya.

"Tumben sekali, ada banyak merpati berterbangan," gumamnya lirih.

'Ceklek'

Hembusan angin langsung menyapa mereka saat pintu menuju atap tersebut terbuka. Helai rambut mereka pun menari-nari seirama hembusan sang angin yang menyejukkan.

"Hankyung, sudahlah tak usah melakukan hal itu. Nanti kau bisa terjatuh," ujar seorang pemuda cantik yang berdiri diujung lain atap.

"Kau tenang saja, Heechul. Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini, kau tunggu saja di sana," ujar pemuda yang dipanggil Hankyung tersebut. Perlahan-lahan dilangkahkan kakinya meniti pembatas atap tersebut dengan semangkuk makanan diatas kepalanya dan kedua tangan yang direntangkan untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam saat menyaksikan aksi tersebut, mereka tak ingin membuat suara sekecil apa pun yang dapat menghilangkan konsentrasi Hankyung. Napas mereka tercekat saat hebusan angin yang lumayan kencang menerpanya dan membuat keseimbangan yang telah terbangun sedikit goyah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Raut kesal dan khawatir tampak jelas diwajah pemuda yang mendapat julukan Cinderella tersebut.

"Lihat saja, jika kau sudah sampai ke sini. Aku akan memberimu hukuman karena telah membuatku jantungan," batin Heechul.

'Deg'

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan tak enak menggelayuti hati Sungmin. Matanya bergantian menatap segerombolan burung merpati yang terbang di sekitar atap dan Hankyung yang kini telah sampai di tengah-tengah dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya yang ditujukan pada pemuda yang akan dihampirinya.

Bayangan mimpinya tentang segerombolan sesuatu yang melayang diudara pun menyeruak kedalam kepalanya. Rasa khawatir yang lebih besar kini menyelimuti hatinya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu apa arti dari mimpi yang tiba-tiba kembali terulang di kepalanya, namun yang dia tahu pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Tapi apa? Dipejamkannya kedua matanya untuk lebih bisa mengingat mimpinya tersebut. Sesuatu yang terbang dan terjatuh, hanya dua hal itu yang terus berputar di kepalanya tanpa ada tanda-tanda lain yang lebih bisa membuat mimpinya menjadi jelas.

"Ayo Sungmin, berpikir," guamnya.

"Hankyung!" Teriakan Heechul membuat Sungmin kembali membuka matanya. Mata Sungmin tertuju pada Hankyung yang tengah berusaha mengusir para merpati itu dari makanan yang dia bawa di atas kepalanya. Mata Sungmin melebar saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Hankyung _hyung_, awas!"

**TBC**

Halo chingu, aku balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru. Huwaaa… ga bisa nahan buat publish setelah fic yang pertama selesai. Tapi tenang aja, ga akan ada yang terlantar kok, paling masalah waktu apdet aja^^

**Kritik? Saran?**

**Silahkan review^^**


End file.
